


Fuck Bird

by egg-z (zimiaojun)



Series: 林克和他的鸟 [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimiaojun/pseuds/egg-z
Summary: 林克想要日鸟，于是他在万米高空上日了鸟





	Fuck Bird

　　林克一直觉着自己性取向正常。

　　他从小到大都以为自己喜欢貌美大屁股的女性，他自小就对这种女性抱有好感，他觉着自己长到大之后一定会和这种女性结婚的。

　　可是现实告诉他，他错了。

　　他非但没有和这种女人谈过恋爱，而且还没和满足以上任何一点的生物谈过恋爱。

　　是的，貌美，大屁股，女，人。

　　这几点和他现在的性幻想对象一点都挨不着边。

　　他现在的性幻想对象甚至都不是人！

　　比起种族，性别和外貌都不值得一谈。

　　不过说实话，他现在的性幻想对象确实很好看，不管是从鸟类的审美，还是从人类的审美来说。

　　虽然用这两种的审美这位性幻想对象完全是不一样的美。

　　在鸟类的审美中，他帅气英俊；在人类的审美中他可爱英武。

　　而林克能通过各种的审美来欣赏他。

　　林克觉着自己一定是疯了，一定是因为自己长期没有接触海利亚人民的关系他现在的审美正在被鸟同化。

　　他觉着这只鸟该死的好看。

　　“林克。”

　　那只鸟又叫了他一声，林克刚才一直盯着力巴尔在看，虽然力巴尔表面上装作无事发生，但实际上他的那层小绒毛全都被林克看的立起来了，用人类的话讲这叫汗毛倒立，用动物的话讲这叫炸毛。

　　力巴尔被林克看炸了毛。

　　其实也不只这一次，每次林克不说话盯着他看的时候力巴尔都在炸毛，尤其林克还是个沉默寡言的人，他不经常说话。

　　于是力巴尔和林克在一起的时候经常炸毛。

　　万幸他们在一起的时间并不长，毕竟林克要在几个领地之间来回沟通。

　　林克觉着他不仅审美出了问题，性向也出了问题。

　　他现在竟然想要上这个该死的鸟！

　　一定是最近工作压力太大了，有时间去找（虐）只人马玩玩吧。

　　林克想要日鸟这个想法被他暂且压回了心底，这说出去毕竟不光彩。

　　毕竟跨物种性别恋爱不是每个人都能接受的。

　　可是离开塔邦挞的时候林克发现自己揪根羽毛放在手里，看颜色形状，确定是力巴尔的羽毛无疑了。

　　看着手里的羽毛，林克心中又默念了一遍，“我想上他。”

　　于是林克决定下次再去利特村的时候简单明了的和力巴尔提出这个要求就可以了。

　　不过以力巴尔的那个性子直接说他是不会同意的。

　　可是后来的事情也就这么自然而然的发生了。

　　林克再次到利特村的时候力巴尔问他要不要上天去看看。

　　实际上力巴尔说的是要和他比射击，不过毫无疑问，林克，海拉鲁的英杰，刀枪剑戟，十八般武艺，样样精通。

　　力巴尔自然是……

　　是……

　　后来力巴尔下定决心要压林克一头，他要平底起飞与太阳肩并肩。

　　力巴尔舞着他那两个大翅膀在林克头上晃，爪子从林克头上擦过一次又一次。

　　这是欺负林克不能飞还是咋滴。

　　于是林克抓着力巴尔的爪子就和他一起飞上天。

　　“你放手！”

　　“……”

　　这算是牵手吗？

　　林克从空中荡了起来，感觉角度够的时候，他就乖乖放手了，然后再空中来了个打飞跃跳到了力巴尔背上。

　　“下去。”

　　力巴尔的口气依旧欠揍，不过若果力巴尔想要让他下去可以直接冲向地面把他扔下去，可是力巴尔没有，依旧乖乖的带着林克飞。

　　这也就是说力巴尔其实本质上并不讨厌带着林克飞。

　　这么一想林克更心安理得的抱住他的飞行器了。

　　只是力巴尔越飞越高，林克觉着他有点冷，毕竟海利亚人和利特族不同，没有保暖的羽毛。

　　于是他抓紧力巴尔的背，把自己往力巴尔的羽毛里塞。

　　或许是因为未成年的关系，力巴尔的体型比其他利特族人小的多，连身上的羽毛也比其他族人柔软。

　　林克把脸塞进去蹭了蹭，如果力巴尔成年了就没有这么柔软的羽毛了吧。

　　他不蹭还好，可是他这一蹭蹭出事了。

　　他觉着身下的这只鸟该死的可爱。

　　说直接一点就是他想上他。

　　用行动证明就是林克硬了，虽然很不好意思，但这这是自然反应。

　　“力巴尔。”于是他开口叫了力巴尔一身。

　　林克平时很少说话，力巴尔听见他说话的时候屈指可数，听到林克说话力巴尔的心情好了一点。

　　林克望着身下的皑皑云层，身上是碧蓝的天。

　　“我想上你。”

　　简单明了的四个字说明了他的心情。

　　力巴尔明显被吓了一跳，“你说什么？”他不可置信的问到，林克没回答他，只是掰过他的头，又自己的嘴蹭了蹭力巴尔的喙。

　　直接了当。

　　这是力巴尔吓到往下一沉，差点就在空中出了事故。这要是传出去多丢人啊，利特族和海拉鲁的英杰还没见过盖侬就先死了，怎么死的？摔死的。为什么摔死了？因为利特族英杰在空中一个不慎忘了扇翅膀。

　　就算隔着羽毛林克也看见力巴尔的脸红了，虽然力巴尔脸上本来就有腮红一样的羽毛，可是现在这片羽毛下面更红了。

　　于是林克就当力巴尔默认了。

　　既然力巴尔默认了，林克自然就行动了。

　　只是他卡在了第一步，他虽然无数次想要上力巴尔，可是他不知道如何下手。

　　因为他既不会日人也不会日鸟。

　　更何况这是一只雄鸟。

　　林克不知道接下来怎么办，他也不说话，就默默的抱着力巴尔的脑袋，沉默了。

　　林克有些自闭，好不容易有了个大好的机会，他不去把握让力巴尔溜走了怎么办？

　　可是海利亚大陆上还没有什么事能难得到林克林克先进行的最简单的一步，他先拔了力巴尔的裤子。

　　其实林克一直有这个疑问，为什么利特族作为一个体（羽）毛完全遮盖皮肤的种族他们还要穿衣服呢。

　　这个问题林克还没扒掉力巴尔的裤子就先明白了。

　　力巴尔的羽毛漫天飞舞。

　　利特族的羽毛也是可拆卸的。

　　林克薅了力巴尔一把毛，那个地方瞬间变得光秃秃的，林克拍拍力巴尔的屁股陷入沉思，可是林克还是不会日鸟。

　　他十八般武艺样样用不了，全憋在了胸里。

　　林克觉着自己的压力又大了，于是他又薅了一把力巴尔背上的鸟毛。

　　他寻思着让力巴尔教他怎么日自己这肯定不对，且不说力巴尔肯定不干，力巴尔会不会都是个问题。

　　毕竟本质上这是两个未成年人。

　　一个未成年人和一个未成年鸟。

　　于是林克沉默着用手往力巴尔的拍泄气里捅了捅，又软又暖和。

　　要不说林克样样都胜别人一筹呢，就算这种事上他也可以自学成才，他就一摸就明白了。

　　就是这个地方了。

　　他拿手指往里面捅捅，还挺紧的，捅多了感觉还黏糊糊的。

　　只是力巴尔不高兴了，在空中尖叫起来。

　　秉承着力巴尔不把自己放下去就是没事，于是林克当力巴尔什么都没说，继续用手指往里面捅。

　　越捅里面水越多，林克感觉力巴尔的排泄腔在吸着自己手指。

　　感觉还挺不错的，于是林克又往里面伸了一个手指，排泄腔里又软又湿，林克觉着力巴尔一定在分泌黏液。

　　于是林克用两根手指撑开想看看里面，可是力巴尔又叫了一声，天上的冷空气顺着就进来了，原本温暖的体内被灌了凉风仍谁都不舒服。

　　可是逐渐习惯之后，力巴尔的内壁被冷空气包裹之后竟然出现了种奇妙的快感。

　　不过这种事力巴尔肯定是不会对林克说的。

　　林克又往里面塞了根手指，就像用搅蛋器搅动鸡蛋一样在里面搅了起来，在加上冷空气的刺激，力巴尔的爪子都快要软了。

　　等林克把手拔出来的时候，林克的手上面全都是力巴尔分泌的黏液，看起来意外的淫秽。

　　灌入排泄腔的冷空气突然被某个火热的东西堵在外面了，林克腰往前一顶，就把那个东西顶进去了，原本空荡荡的拍泄气被一个更加粗壮火热的东西塞的满满的。

　　力巴尔在空中差点失去了平衡。

　　万米高空中传来一声响亮的鸟鸣。

　　林克趴着力巴尔的背上，一手搂着他的脖子，一手抓住他背上的羽毛，身下还在往力巴尔的排泄腔里塞。

　　这个动作或许和骑马有些异曲同工之妙。

　　“别怕。”林克的脸贴着力巴尔的背，或许这时候仿照骑马发出一句拟声词也不错。

　　林克抚摸着力巴尔的背，所有带毛的生物在炸毛的时候都可以这样让他们平息下来，力巴尔也不例外。

　　力巴尔的排泄腔绞着林克，虽然外表上有些差异，但是实质上也并没有多大的区别吧。

　　“力巴尔”林克的脸埋在力巴尔的羽毛里，他的羽毛温暖而舒适，林克也不知道为什么他现在就是想要喊力巴尔的名字。

　　力巴尔一直觉着林克的声音很好听，不过他从来没有告诉过林克。或许是因为林克的声音力巴尔的排泄腔很快又湿湿嗒嗒的了。

　　力巴尔的内壁紧帖着林克的性器，正如林克现在紧帖着力巴尔的背一样。

　　力巴尔有总两人合二为一的错觉，在万米晴空上合二为一。

　　想到这里力巴尔有些颤抖。

　　在力巴尔内壁逐渐适应了之后，林克开始缓慢的磨蹭起来，向右旋转一点，或者稍微退出再进去，这种缓慢的摩擦或许更加熬人。

　　力巴尔排泄腔附近的羽毛已经被自己的黏液搞湿了，胡乱的黏成一团，和力巴尔其它精心护理过的羽毛截然不同。

　　林克听见了鸟类动听的鸣叫声。

　　然后力巴尔一个俯冲落了下去，猛烈的风刮着林克的脸生疼。

　　可是这样更加刺激了，林克能感觉到力巴尔的内壁因为用力使劲着夹着自己，那是一种无法言喻的快感。

　　力巴尔没有落到地上，他一头冲进了附近的山洞里。

　　山洞里面正好有一丛干草垛，万幸两个人的身体强度异于常人，万幸谁也没有受伤。

　　林克转过身来把力巴尔压在身下。

　　林克压着力巴尔，力巴尔压着干草垛。

　　“我知道你喜欢我。”

　　林克的嗓音和以往清亮中带着软糯的少年音不同，现在他的声音暗哑，像是从中不知沉淀了多少欲望。

　　“我没有。”

　　林克的手压住力巴尔的翅膀。

　　“那你为什么不拒绝。”

　　力巴尔合上眼，不再去看眼前的海利亚人“好吧，我只是没那么讨厌你。”

　　林克听见这话浮现出浅浅的笑意，在脸颊两侧扬起一对酒窝，可爱极了。

　　“我喜欢你。”

　　林克俯下身子在力巴尔额头一吻。

　　力巴尔又在说林克听不懂的鸟语了，不过听这个语气，婉转缠绵，大概意思林克也能猜到一些。

　　林克和力巴尔在山洞中交合。

　　山洞外面刮着骇人的风，而山洞里面则春色满园。

　　林克把自己的性器抽出来，然后又大力顶进去，柔暖的地方吸附着林克，性器擦过内壁的时候从里往外传来一阵颤栗。

　　当林克不停的插到某个点的时候，力巴尔的排泄腔的深处被打开，里面蓄着的春水霎时间喷到林克的性器上。

　　柔软的肠壁变得更加粘稠，只是稍微的摩擦林克就能感受力巴尔的颤抖。

　　但是林克并不想放手，这带着体温的黏液使得他变得更加兴奋，本来温柔的抽插现在逐渐变得粗暴起来。

　　他大力的从力巴尔的内壁顶进他刚被打开的甬道，力巴尔感觉自己整个人都被顶的挪动起来，内壁绞成一团快被塞到肚子里。

　　山洞里传出了鸟鸣声。

　　在这条甬道被林克顶开的时候力巴尔的身体也在发生着不为人知的变化，这个时候林克已经把他的翅膀放开。

　　力巴尔的翅膀现在搂着林克的脖子，他模糊不清的视线盯着山洞凹凸不平的顶端，上面似乎有个稀有矿石发着微弱的光，不过现在，谁管它呢。

　　“力巴尔。”

　　林克揪着他的羽毛，在这种时候林克的话一反常态的多，他一遍遍叫着力巴尔，就像他身下一遍遍在力巴尔身体中抽插一样。

　　反倒是平常话比较多的力巴尔失了声，在这种情况下他能说些什么呢？毕竟他现在连看清林克的脸的力气都快没了。

　　不过力巴尔现在不得不承认一个事实，海利亚的英杰真的很好看，说是漂亮也不为过。

　　力巴尔觉着自己一定是疯了。

　　力巴尔觉着被磨得火热的身下更烫了，林克停了一会，然后滚烫的液体洗刷着他的甬道，甚至一路从他们交合的地方落了出来。

　　林克射在了力巴尔体内。

　　林克依旧趴在力巴尔身上，力巴尔的羽毛很软，待着时间长了能从中感受到被储存在羽毛中空气的热量。等以后一定要力巴尔羽毛做的一件防寒衣，林克这样想道。

　　他原本平稳的气息现在有些不匀，他努力恢复着自己呼吸的规律。

　　他略微休息了下就又在力巴尔体内硬起来了，他用自己的脸摩擦着力巴尔的胸膛，海利亚的英杰体力似乎无穷无尽。

　　后来利特族的英杰再也不带海利亚人上天了，而海利亚的英杰则得到了一件他心心念念的羽绒服。

**Author's Note:**

> 得偿所愿，可喜可贺，可喜可贺


End file.
